


One Last Time for Luck

by triste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Just get married already god dammit, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: And it’s no accident when he smiles against Victor’s fingertips, staining crimson on his skin where Yuuri leaves his mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopenotara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara/gifts).



Title: One Last Time for Luck  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairing: Victor/Yuuri  
Rating: PG (or maybe even PG-13? I dunno)  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Inspired by [this gorgeous fanart here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59832303) and written for the wonderful [nopenotara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara). Sorry it’s so short. I should be writing college papers right now and not porn, sobcry.

~~

He moves out of habit when Victor tells him to look his way, parting his mouth on reflex when he sees Victor’s right hand poised, and then he realises it’s not the usual balm but something altogether different.

For the first time in a long time, it feels, Victor has done something to surprise and unsettle him.

“You can’t put that on me,” is Yuuri’s immediate response.

“Why not?” Victor asks.

Because he’s fairly he’ll look ridiculous, Yuuri wants to say, but Victor only shakes his head, tells him to have some faith before leaning in close, sliding the thumb of his free hand to angle Yuuri’s face upwards. 

He should be used to this by now, but he still has to shut his eyes from Victor’s proximity, body tensing instinctively, and it takes a coaxing swipe along his jaw along with Victor’s gentle “shh” to let his breath out, long and slow.

“That’s it,” Victor instructs. “Just trust me.”

And Yuuri does, like always, giving into the persuasion and precision as Victor paints his lips.

It’s almost worse this way, with his other senses heightened even more in the absence of sight, with Victor’s scent seeming that much stronger, flushing his face and tightening his chest, but then Yuuri dares to crack one eye open and his heart thuds all the more loudly at the sight that greets him.

Victor’s expression is focused, attention directed solely towards one thing, and Yuuri thinks how much he’d like to keep Victor this way forever, for Victor to look at him, only him, until it makes his breath quicken again, makes him want to wet his mouth and tempt Victor inside, he’s right there, he could have him here, now–

“All done,” says Victor, breaking the spell with his characteristic heart shaped smile.

It brings Yuuri back to his senses, Victor doesn’t give him time to let the burn of mortification take over, doesn’t even let Yuuri turn his head to catch a glimpse of his reflection.

“You should save the surprise for your audience.”

His thumb hovers, hesitates, like he’s in half a mind to smear the crimson he’s applied so carefully, to make a mess of all his effort, to make a mess of *Yuuri*, but it’s his mouth that applies pressure instead, first to Yuuri’s left cheek “–so bold–” then to his right “–so bright–” and finally his forehead “–so beautiful.”

And Yuuri believes it – god help him, how could he not when Victor is looking at him with such unwavering intensity.

“Beautiful,” Victor reiterates. “More than anyone else in the world.”

Yuuri catches his hand before he can withdraw, leaning into his touch one last time for luck, and it’s no accident when he smiles against Victor’s fingertips, staining crimson on his skin where Yuuri leaves his mark.


End file.
